


Dinner for Two

by Maxamillion_Saberhagen



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Bimbo Transformation, Breast Expansion, F/F, F/M, Latex, Male to Female, Maxamillion Saberhagen, Transgender, bimbofication, bimboization
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-25
Updated: 2019-03-25
Packaged: 2019-12-07 17:57:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18238319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maxamillion_Saberhagen/pseuds/Maxamillion_Saberhagen
Summary: A female scientist intent on experimentation has an idea to spice up her love life with her boyfriend what ensues is a learning experience for both of them as they delve into their sexuality.





	Dinner for Two

**Author's Note:**

> Here's one I wrote as a request for someone on dA, hope you enjoy and as always feel free to give me a kudo and comment etc.
> 
> TAGS: FF, MC, GR, FD, Bimbo, Latex

I appreciated him, honestly I did. He was hansom enough with a decent job but I don’t know. A few years dating and being steady for most of them I kind of wanted to try something new. I wanted to explore my sexuality but I didn’t want to cheat on him, he was my Andrew after all. Thankfully I was able to find a solution that meant I could have my cake and eat it too, a solution that was now in the meal he was eating. 

“This is a great potato bake honey, have you added something different?” he asked in earnest his green eyes looking brighter than normal.

I restrained a smile, “oh you know I found a new additive at work and I thought I’d give it a try”  
“Well it tastes absolutely lovely, do you mind if I have more?” his hair was starting to change getting lighter with every mouthful.

“By all means, help yourself. I made it for you after all” he didn’t need anymore prompting and loaded up his plate with more of the potato dish before continuing eagerly. His hair was getting longer now even as it started to become lighten more and more. His posture was getting softer as well as his shoulders lost their sharpness and his already meager muscles started to likewise soften. I didn’t want to bug him too much while he was eating but I made sure to keep a close eye as he continued his change. He rubbed his throat for a couple of moments before his adam’s apple disappeared completely, receding like it had never existed.

Making my excuses I went into the kitchen giving the perfect opportunity to check on her as she lifted slightly off the seat her butt expanding. It looked comically for a few moments before I watched with glee as her thighs thickened to match balancing out her bottom half. I hoped that I wouldn’t have to wait long before she was the entire package. Balanced out to the perfect hourglass figure that I would love her to have.

Admittedly, I was kind of curious when he would notice what was happening. I knew he was engrossed in the meal, that was part of the additive it made you want to take as much of it as possible but once the change was done and worn off their would be no lingering side effects. It was the only reason I did it in the first place, I didn’t want to lose Andrew. Just wanted to have some fun together in a new way.

I didn’t have to wait long to find out though as his shirt started to tent and strain as his suddenly new breasts began their rapid expansion within the garment. If everything went according to plan they would round out around the F cup range and be highly sensitive. I guess the sensitivity was kicking in early because he immediately noticed it as his nipple rubbed against the shirt and he let out a horrified gasp as he leapt from his chair. It was many octaves higher that he’d been expecting and I couldn’t help but giggle a little at his surprise.

“Baby, what have you done?” he or should I say she said with a frightened expression. He knew what I did for a living and I’d told him enough about it that he knew this had to be me. The smile on my face probably didn’t help.

“It’s ok Andrew or maybe I should call you Andi? Oh god I’m so flustered.” I walked up to her and grabbed her reassuringly by her shoulders, I couldn’t help but note that I was now stronger than her though not by much. “Look it’s not permanent, we’ll have some fun tonight then we’ll go to sleep and when you wake up you’ll be back to being Andrew”

She seemed to not be sure of what to think and she kept looking at the potato bake the temporary addiction still preying on her mind. “I don’t know about this, I mean it feels good but you didn’t ask”

The smile faded from my face as I looked into her eyes. She was right, I had got so caught up in the possibilities that I ignored what Andrew might of thought about it. I’d justified it to myself as a surprise and that it was temporary but he was right. “I’ve got the counter agent” I replied walking over to my work bag.

Before I got two steps she grabbed me by the wrist, it was a tender motion devoid of strength and full of intent meant to halt not detain. The delicate fingers wrapped around my wrist felt amazing her newly manicured nails catching the light on their glossy surface. I looked from her hand to her face, the look in her eyes made my heart melt “you sure it’s, like, not permanent?”

I shook my head I couldn’t help but notice her new pouty, pillowy lips sporting a natural pink that looked perfect for kissing. “No of course not, I still love you as Andrew. I just wanted to try something different and I was scared of how you’d respond so I guess it’s why I did it”

“You, like, never have to be scared of me. I, like, totes love you and nothing will, like, change that” her smile was genuine as she shyly stepped in closer to me and put one of her hands on my waist while she took my hand that she still had a hold of and placed it on her breast. A stuttered intake of breath told me she liked the feeling. Experimentally I groped and a moan emerged from her unbidden as I felt an increase of pressure on my hip as her hand tried to grasp tighter.

“I think I might have made the breast sensitivity too high” I said as I continued to fondle.

Her eyes fluttered trying to comprehend what I had said through the sexually charged haze she found herself in. “Is this, like, what it feels like for all girls?” it was rhetorical, I could tell. She didn’t really care whether other women felt that way or not. I ran a finger down the side of her cheek, she looked nothing like Andrew know and I don’t think I had ever been turned on more. I kissed her passionately.

My hands were all over her body as hers with mine. I had known Andrew’s body like the back of my hand but now his, now her, body felt brand new. So much to explore and discover, the way her softer shoulders curved across her clavicle descending into milky cleavage of her enlarged breasts and the curve of her waist as it met her wider hips flaring out and providing the perfect frame for her now amazing heart shaped buttocks.

Daring to go further I moved one of my hands over her hips and trailed it down her inner thighs to feel what was waiting between. My hand sneaking into her now misshapen briefs I found that what was his penis was now very much her vagina, wet and warm. Figuring it must have disappeared during our very involved make out session I ran a finger up the middle causing Andy to buckle a little as the unfamiliar sensation sent shivers up her spine. I removed the offending digit from her underwear and taking it into my mouth sucked it dry. Andrew always had a thing for me swallowing cum and I was glad to see that had carried over in the transition. I had to steady her as I think she experienced her mini orgasm. I smiled at her as I held her close as she recovered “get used to it my dear, girls get to experience those all the time”

Remembering something I broke off the embrace and had to steady Andy as she tumbled forward a little thanks to her new center of gravity. “Sorry, honey I forgot I had something set aside for this occasion. I’ll be right back” I had bought them when I first concocted this plan designed to our measurements, well what I expected her measurements to be. They’d arrived months ago and I had to store them away where Andrew wouldn’t find them but I was more than when I finally got the garments out and brought them out to Andy to look at.

I think our jaws dropped in mutual surprise, Andi’s hair was almost platinum now and her boobs had firmed up even more. She was looking sexier than I ever could’ve believed and I made a mental note to see whether acceptance played apart in the how well the subject took to the transformation. Andi however wasn’t a subject she was my usually boyfriend but for one night my bimbo girlfriend.

As for her surprise I knew what it was about, the two outfits I was holding were nothing we had even dared to wear before. Mine was a simple black latex catsuit that would cover me from my neck to my ankles with zippers in all the right places. I had some boots standing that would match it nicely but I wanted to make sure she was up for it. She’d just been turned into a girl, I didn’t want to over do it, especially when it came to the outfit for her. 

I say outfit but that would be generous, what I had got for her was latex lingerie in the brightest of pinks. It consisted of a boobtube, a garterbelt, stockings, wrist cuffs with d-links, and a collar. Like my own outfit I had already set aside a pair of boots for her. They were pink ankle boots two inch platform and six inch elevation, I considered ballet boots but I figured in a situation like this baby steps were required. “So, what do you think of them? The catsuit is obviously for me”

She stepped towards them slowly, small delicate steps on small feet with what looked like polished nails. They were adorable and I sincerely hoped she’d like to try the boots. The elevation would make her jostle in all the best ways and although my figure might not be as voluptuous I hope the shoes I had for myself would have a similar effect. I was eager to find out but hopefully not too eager.

Reaching out gingerly with her hand she brushed her fingers across the surface of the lingerie a visual shiver quite evident as she felt the material. She looked transfixed as she brought her finger around the boob tube and proceeded to rub it between her fingers marveling at the feel and texture. “Would you like to try them on?” I asked grinning at her reaction. I had some concerns but the way she was handling that boobtube left what worries I had behind.

“Like, can I?” she said hopeful with her own smile. I think she knew the question wasn’t necessary but she still felt the need to ask permission. It was very cute and very arousing.

“Of course you can Andi. How about this you, go to the bedroom and get dressed and I’ll stay out here and get dressed. When you’re done I’ll get to see just how pretty you’ve become” my smile was radiant but no where near as radiant as hers as she took the outfit and ran to our bedroom closing the door behind her. I heard her shuffling for a little while before I decided that I’d better busy myself with my own outfit.

I had already done a couple of dry runs so I knew the easiest ways to get into it. There had been a couple of close calls but nothing that I couldn’t handle. I used the powder to help get it on as I put one leg through and then the next bringing it up my legs like tights. Before I had bought the outfits I merely had an attraction to the look of latex and thought it would make for a nice bit of play but after the first time. I shivered as I pulled it taut over my naked crotch.

I had fallen in love with the feel, the tightness, how it came to feel like a second skin. Nothing in my life had ever felt quite so erotic, sex always felt good I mean after all I possessed a healthy sex drive but this was different. It was such a foreign texture in such intimate place I could restrain myself that first time and had masturbated for the first time since Andrew and I had had started having sex. 

Even as I put the arms through the sleeves and zipped up the top over my breasts that now familiar buzz started to flow over me. Just running my hands over my body was getting me even more aroused, I could feel I was getting wet from the sensation but I knew the latex would hold it all in. My hands running over my erogenous zones was even more of a challenge to stay focused but I couldn’t resist. The latex had enough give that rubbing my crotch was rewarding to say the least and made me catch my breath.

Getting lost in the sensation I had to admit I surprised myself when I actually heard the door to the bedroom open and I was grateful that I did not miss the vision of Andi strutting out. She had found the boots and it was not disappointing seeing the entire ensemble together. The elevation not only gave her that bit of height she missing as a girl but also did fantastic things to her legs and I could only imagine what it was doing to her bum.

Beyond that she was a vision in the pink latex, the bombastic bimbo figure she had been growing into was barely contained by the outfit. It seemed I had underestimated how much the formula would do, I wasn’t complaining but it was something to note for future applications. I couldn’t argue with the results, with boobs over flowing the top and the rest of her figure squeezed into what I imagined to be a smaller outfit than I had planned.

Her strut seemed to be simultaneously demure and seductive as she came towards me wordlessly ever step in front of the other filled with a purpose I had trouble reconciling. It was a little off putting and had me most definitely off guard. Before I could respond she was already touching me running her hands up my own body. No matter how good it felt to touch myself wearing this outfit it was nothing compared to someone else touching it. The sensations were overwhelming and couldn’t help but embrace my darling Andi. Any pretense forgotten we became slaves to our lust, lost in the moment as we explored each others bodies.

I pulled down the top to free her new breasts and they barely moved as they came into view. I gave them a light lift and laughed as they once again barely moved. “Well don’t you look like a fake boobed bimbo” she bit her lip with a giggle a quiver shuddering down her body. I know that they were real but through whatever miracle caused the formula to work they could in fact make them take on the appearance of the implant perfect shape and form. With one special exception and I licked one of her perfect, pointed, nipples.

The response was immediate as her knees gave out as an orgasm washed over her. Our time spent heavy petting combined with that singular nipple lick was enough to push her over. She moaned lewdly as she wrapped her legs around me. Not being able to carry her for long even if she was a lot less heavy now I carried her quickly to the bed and laying her down dived straight into that delicately pink pussy of hers. 

It smelled of strawberries and tasted just as sweet, it was wet with need and glistened in the light warm and inviting. There wasn’t a struggle letting my tongue do the work and before long she was thrashing on the bed. Even doing my best to hold her straight with my hands it was difficult to keep her in position long enough to make her cum. My efforts were not in vain however, despite my clumsy machinations, and I brought her to another orgasm.

As she came down from the orgasm and came back to her senses a little she bit down playfully on the zipper that ran up the front of my catsuit and wiggled down the bed bringing the zipper with her. It felt amazing the metal running down the length of my body was something I was not expecting to be as arousing than I thought it would be but never the less it was keeping pleasantly buzzed with pleasure. She didn’t stop until it reached the meeting between my thighs and letting go of the zipper decided it was her turn to sample my own very wet vagina.

Whatever instincts the formula instilled in her seemed almost impossible with the skill with which she was now employing upon me. It wasn’t long before my elbows gave out and I was face down in the bed my head off to the side so I could still breath even if it were mostly moans and gasps. I was holding out as long as I could but soon as she grabbed my thighs and thrust her tongue even deeper it wasn’t long before I crested over and came all over her face.

I rolled over onto my back and I watched as she rolled over onto her stomach as she started to crawl up my body with a playful look. She licked some of the cum off her face and with a giggle said “mmmm yummy”. Then she collected some of the feminine juices with her finger and offered them to me “would, like, mistress like some?” I knew I didn’t have to say anything and I just took her finger in my mouth and sucked it dry.

She giggled with the attention, “So, like, does Mistress have, like, anything else she would totes like to try?”

The look upon her face was pure, playful joy. Whatever intelligence might have been lost was not forgotten but reformed to this pure, sexual creature before me. I stroked her face and collecting some of the cum with my own finger I gave it to her, letting her lick it off sensuously. As she giggled again I said “Oh my dearest Andi, the fun has only just begun”


End file.
